Talk:Monk 9/ wizard 2/ arcane archer 29
Feat changes Looking at the recent changes made to this build, it looks like the two skill foci were replaced by rapid shot and called shot. I can see rapid shot being clearly a better option than skill focus (discipline), but is it that clear that called shot is better than an improved listen skill? --The Krit 19:41, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Minor level reorder ? I would suggest a minor leveling re-order for the build. Moving the second wizard level from character level 10 to level 15-20 has no impact on AB, but would allow a skill investment of 18 ranks (20 skill levels) of spellcraft, which would add +4 to saves versus spells. This can be a nice bonus for a character with evasion to leverage his excellent reflex saves and a way to bolster moderate fortitude and will saves. At pretty much no cost to the build, there is little reason not to do this. - MrZork (talk) 12:08, December 21, 2014 (UTC) * That looks like two suggestions to me. First, you want to add spellcraft to the list of recommended skills, which allows 13 ranks without cross-classing, for a skill of 15 and +3 to saves versus spells. Second, you want to move the wizard level to allow an additional 5 ranks for an extra +1 versus spells. (For reference, I calculate normal saves of 24/39/24.) --The Krit (talk) 20:16, December 21, 2014 (UTC) :* That's right. Include spellcraft on the list of recommended skills and delay the second wizard level enough to get the most out of it. The total impact is +4 saves versus spells, compared to the current build. (I also found the current saves to be the 24/39/24.) - MrZork (talk) 20:42, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Actually, let me revise that suggestion a bit, since earlier I had comflated this build with the monk/shadowdancer build with a lower INT. The suggestion for this build is to move the level 10 wizard level to level 20 and put 23 ranks into spellcraft, raising spellcraft to 25 (from its current 2) for +5 saves versus spells. - MrZork (talk) 21:52, December 21, 2014 (UTC) * From its current 0. Spellcraft requires training. ;) --The Krit (talk) 02:55, December 22, 2014 (UTC) :* Good catch. Hehe, it's so seldom I have a wizard who doesn't take spellcraft that I forgot. - MrZork (talk) 04:42, December 22, 2014 (UTC) * Lest I forget: the suggestion makes sense to me, but I'm trying to abstain from build decisions. I will observe, though, that the last monk level does indicate a willingness to skill dump. --The Krit (talk) 05:59, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Bug? or has this not been actually tested? Arcane Archer requires Weapon Focus Shortbow/Longbow; Weapon Focus requires proficiency, and neither monk nor wizard weapons are listed as including bows. Either this hasn't actually been tested or there's a bug here somewhere. Otherwise you could just queue up a wizard or a Bard and move straight in, which would be fun. Jonnan001 (talk) 12:41, July 5, 2016 (UTC) * The bow proficiency (both longbow and shortbow) is a racial feat for elves. - MrZork (talk) 15:41, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Different Emphasis if you're adamant about a monk-based AA, you should consider a wisdom-based zen archer. at the cost of only -2 to your astronomical to-hit bonus, you'd receive the following benefits : *your ac drops by only 3 of 13 when you're flat footed. *you have an alternative means of neutralising opponents who come in for close combat. since your wisdom score would be quite high, you stand a very good chance of stunning even stronger opponents. *you gain an additional +10 to your heal skill – which you'll be using a lot w/this build, btw.... you should also consider swapping out the not-terribly-useful skill focus (listen) for mobility since, as an archer, you'll be getting more than your fair share of attacks of opportunity. 14:43, April 22, 2018 (UTC) * In my experience, most party archers have not been subject to that many attacks of opportunity. If the foes are getting through the front line, it may be a good idea to discuss tactics with the other players. Also, you left out the tumble AC in your flat-footed calculation; that line should read "drops by only 11 [instead of 21] when you're flat footed". --The Krit (talk) 00:57, April 25, 2018 (UTC)